Bluebell Pax
"Bickering about a subject brings no one closer to their goals, but even farther from their ambitions." -Bluebell "Bell" Pax Bluebell Rosella Pax is a tribute who once belonged to Hybrid Shadow, but was claimed in auction by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute form Name: Bluebell "Bell" Pax District: 13 Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'5 Personality: Bluebell, affectionately referred to as Bell, is an amiable girl that lacks rancor or hatred. She's an honest person that supports her allies with good will. She doesn't disdain or put down others, and it's a rare occurrence to see her speak her mind against anyone in general. She's fair and elegant, and has a talent with healing and alleviates wounds due to the medical tutoring her parents had her go through. She's sympathetic and compassionate, but sensitive as well. It's a relatively easy thing to make her quiver in fear, as she was never much of a confident fighter in the first place. She's much more of a supporter that stands in the sidelines while her friends and companions fight in order to protect her and other individuals. This rather infuriates her, as she feels as if her only purpose is to be a simple spectator that patches up the gashes and laceration when she has to. She hates being useless, as she usually tries to aid others in the best ways she can. She longs to be like her late aunt Amalia, who was known for her headstrong but reverential attitude before she died of disease, when her family unfortunately disapproves. While she does enjoy time in the infirmary and helping others in need, she yearns to be more than an accessible helper. Height: 5,5 Appearance: Bell has straight chocolate cherry hair that flows down to her chest area. Freckles dot her face below her dark blue eyes, and she looks quite beautiful. Weapon(s): Since Bell isn't the fighter kind, she doesn't have any experience with weaponry. Her best bet would be in using a knife. Strengths: Bell’s main skill is her healing abilities: She knows all kinds of remedies to aid an ally in case they suffer from a wound or an illness. In addition to this, she has quite a vast depth of knowledge with plants. She can immediately tell the poisonous ones from the healing and edible ones. She can also support her allies quite well with their decisions. Weaknesses: Being quite shy, Bell allows others to walk over her. Anybody could easily take advantage of her. She also doesn’t have fighting experience, although she does wish to become one in the sense that she’d rush headfirst into dangerous situations''' to prove her worth as a fighter. ' Fears: Bell suffers from '''Nosemaphobia' – Also known as the fear of catching diseases/illnesses. Training Strategy: Bell’s main focus will be split evenly between all of the survival stations and the knives – She knows how survival skills need to be vital, but she also throws in what she wants amongst what she needs. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Bell will try to score something mediocre. For this, she will display her knowledge with edible and herbal plants, and maybe point out how she could use the toxic ones. Afterwards, she will stab a few dummies in the arm and leave them, as if she was calling somebody else to kill them. She might 'kill' a dummy herself, by stabbing it in the abdomen. Interview Angle: Bell will try to answer her questions as quickly as possible, and try to look confident as she says it. At the end, she may wish the other tributes good luck. Bloodbath Strategy: Bell will likely charge in to receive a backpack. If one of her allies is in danger, she’ll be more than likely to slam into the attacker backpack first, without thinking logically. Games Strategy: Bell will assist her allies in the games, but she won't say much in case she accidentally scares or upsets someone. She'll be there to heal the wounds of her allies, but she won't hold back when she wants to prove her worth as a fighter. Alliance: For Bell, there are two options that are compatible with her – The anti-careers, or a smallish group of 3-5 allies', herself included.' Token: None Backstory Due to their commendable medical knowledge and overall intimidating yet well-mannered vibe, Marcus and Margaret Pax are respected figures in District 13. They saved lives on multiple occasions and aided in the creation of various vaccines and other remedies in order to preserve the next generations. They were the mighty doctors of District 13, although they were hardly ever home. It didn't take long for the Capitol to learn of their exceptional abilities. Given a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, they were asked if they would like to become doctors for the Capitol as well. Quite frankly, they had no choice really, for the Capitol always desired and took what it wanted. But this wasn't an issue, as the couple did not hesitate to agree. But they couldn't bring their children with them. Isaac was already born by then, being five years old when the Peacekeepers arrived. But Bluebell had yet to be born, and her delivery was expected anytime now, but the Capitol demanded their presence immediately. So a compromise was made. Isaac was to be watched over by Margaret's sister Amalia, while Margaret would still arrive to the Capitol but would be sent back as soon as her water broke. And the moment the baby was born, she or he would be sent to Amalia. So after two months of living in the Capitol, it was the day of Bluebell's birth. The Capitol didn't want the child to be born on Capitol soil, as the thought of having an outsider baby repulsed them, so Margaret was sent back. They named the little girl babe Bluebell, and with tears in her eyes, Margaret handed her child to Amalia. Amalia was no ordinary aunt. She was one of the chefs in District 13, and would typically give food away for free to anyone who needed it. People adored her cooking, and even the Peacekeepers would come to her to sample a dish she created. But along with that, she was renowned for being proud and boisterous, and unafraid to make claims she wasn't going to commit to. And finally, one of the things Bluebell loved most about her was her stories. During the dead of night, Amalia was a storyteller, a person who could spin yarns of words and writings into profound arts like poetry, fables, or parables. Bluebell was amazed by the tales of myths and legend Amalia described. Of course, not everyone knew that Amalia always loved a good story, and would spend hours or days or months or years to find and learn and tell epics, comedies, and other wonders. Stories were either for the sake of a good laugh to have, a tear to shed, an anxiety to dread, and all other feelings as well. Because that was the magic of story; it had no boundaries. Alas, in spite of her strength and might, Amalia passed away due to a horrid disease that ravaged the district when Bluebell was only nine. Numbers of people passed, as the population began to drop, and soon the situation became so dire it reached the concerns of the Capitol. Of course, the epidemic was no surprise to them, as they had actually released it on the district in order to test the results of a pestilence they were working on to hopefully make it a part of an upcoming Hunger Games. But they didn't expect for the virus to be threatening. The doctors in District 13 attempted their best in order to cure the sick, but unfortunately, their efforts were wasted. Only a pair of healers knew the cure for the sickness. Bluebell's parents. The Capitol agreed to send them back in order to prevent the district from becoming extinct, but even as they helped rectify their patients, Marcus and Margaret couldn't help but feel guilty. In truth, the real reason why the Capitol wanted their assistance was to support the man-made plague they were working on. Although they were hesitant at first, they agreed to help, but after seeing the destruction they caused, they refused to be part of the destruction the Capitol was inventing. They didn't care anyway, for they already knew what kinks to work out, so their service was no longer needed. Among the victims of the pestilence, including Amalia, was Isaac. It probably would've taken the life of Bluebell as well, as she appeared sickly when her parents arrived to assist. Worried in case something similar like this happened again, and since they lived in District 13 permanently again, they decided to take their daughter under their wing. They began teaching Bluebell the very basics of healing, but as she grew older, they moved onto to more difficult procedures. She started getting the hang of it, although she found the complicated scenarios unlikely to ever occur in reality. She was urged to study medication, even during school when they were learning other topics. She probably wouldn't have been able to handle all of this stress was it not for her boyfriend Price. She knew it was love at first sight ever since they first met. Her parents liked him as well, and he gave her a sort of purpose in life. Alas, her life all came crashing down when she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Trivia * She was my second tribute to be claimed from auction, after Xerxes Pitch. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Reaped